The Eastwatch Initiative
Kingdom of Gilneas |Row 4 title = Minor Affiliation(s): |Row 4 info = Kingdom of Lordaeron Kingdom of Shadowforge Aerie Peak Quel'thalas |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = Active |Row 6 title = Purpose: |Row 6 info = To ensure the continued prosperity and survival of the Eastern Kingdoms province. |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |caption = The Alliance Order of the Eastwatch|Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 300}} Interested in applying? Contact Arthur on Discord or in game for any other information! ''In-Game: '' ''Langlêy & Langleys: Arthur (Main) Løric: Loric (Alt) Mission Statement The Eastern Kingdoms has survived brutal and merciless warfare even before the orcish Horde invaded our world. It’s denizens no strangers to a fight. While many a times they emerged victorious, there were also the unforgettable bloody losses. Yet, still the races Azeroth have persevered and continued the prosperity of their lands. The Eastwatch, a private military squadron formed fairly recently, is the pinnacle of those ideals. Acting under King Genn Greymane, as an elite of skilled and experienced military officers, they perform in the benefit of the continued prosperity of the Eastern Kingdoms. Roster of Champions What follows is the ranking of each certain group of champions that have pledged to not only the Eastwatch, but the Grand Alliance as well. They follow under the orders of King Greymane and all findings report back to his excellency. Lord Commander of the Watch The leading focal point of the entire organization and the founder of said group. From organizing strike points and converging with other orders for the benefit of the cause, the Lord Commander leads the Eastwatch into victory. The present Lord Commander is: Arthur Langley Warden The second in command of the entire military force; this individual follows through with any order given by the Lord Commander like everyone else but is allowed to enact their own orders if need be. If the Lord Commander is some how missing or unable to offer orders, this individual is the standing official. The present Warden is: Loric Dalton Representative/Envoy Not officially a part of the order itself; these individuals offer a bridge between the Eastwatch and other orders and nations. The present Affiliates are of any certain order and the races of that order that pledge an assisted loyalty to the cause. Each of these chooses a champion to linger within the order to assist by any means necessary. * Stormwind ** Maurice Hastings * Lordaeron ** Veilena Barrow * Gilneas ** Nawar Wildspeaker * Stromgarde ** Marcus Kilbrook * Kul Tiras ** Itrec Van Bhenard * Ironforge ** Vacant * Aerie Peak ** Vacant * Shadowforge City ** Vacant * Gnomeregan ** Vacant * Darnassus ** Ewyah Savagetusk * Exodar ** Casylia * Quel'thalas ** Vacant * Illidari ** 'Griiv' Current Situation Having dealt with the uprising in the north of rogue Horde forces, the order has returned to Stormwind to regroup and increase their numbers. As the drums of war begin to thunder once again, the kingdoms look for new champions to aid their cause. Recent Participation; * ''Blood Maul Conflict'' * ''Alliance Intervention in Eastweald'' * ''Reunification of Stromgarde'' * ''Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict'' * Siege of Tirisfal Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:The Eastwatch